The Bestfriend and The Sister
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: It hadn't ended well, it never was going to. Three best friends, one brother, one sister, one roommate. A crush thrown into the mix complicated everything. More to the point Max was now stuck, between his sister and his best friend. Can Zoe help him or is the situation to much?
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by a few people, so I finally decided to write it. I've put my own twist on it and of course I did have to add a bit of Zax into the story. This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I'll update again soon. Please Review. Lolly xx**

Currently the roommate stood to lose both of his best friends, Max didn't know what to say and Robyn had left the room.

'Max, I can explain.'

'No Lofty, that's just not cool mate.' He said as he left the nurse alone in the staffroom.

Zoe was in her office, she saw Max walking towards her office. She was about to get up when he stormed past and down the corridor towards his cupboard. This was unlike him, he never passed her office without at least smiling at her. She logged off of the computer and picked up her phone, as she left her office. Heading straight for his cupboard, she walked with speed and purpose.

Arriving outside the cupboard, she composed herself and knocked on the door.

'Lofty just leave it for now.' Came the saddened voice of her partner.

Immediately she opened the door, a sympathetic and concerned look on her face.

He glanced up at her, a smile briefly passing his face. Zoe shut the door behind her and sat on the small table in front of him.

'Max?' She asked clearly concerned.

He avoided eye contact and remained silent.

'Max baby what's wrong?' She asked again, this time gently lifting his head forcing him to make eye contact.

'Lofty, Robyn, it's just all such a mess.'

'Right, just tell me from the beginning.'

'Robyn liked Lofty and I found out, it wasn't a big deal but somehow he found out. However...'

'It was unrequited?'

'Exactly that. So recently he told me he was trying to give someone the brush off but I didn't know it was Robyn.' He sighed

'And you were helping him?'

'Yep.'

'And now?'

'Robyn stormed off and Lofty tried to make up excuses I just left and its all just such a mess Zo.'

'Ah Max,' she said pulling him into a hug, 'it's not your fault at all though baby.'

'I'm just stuck, they are my best friends and I've lost them both.'

'You haven't, Robyn won't blame you at all because you didn't know and well you and Lofty will be fine again soon. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'I just feel like I've lost my best friends.' He said a sad and distant expression on his face.

'Well not that it's the same but you have me,' she said as he looked at her, 'always.' She smiled

'Thank you, that means so much and you're right, Robyn won't blame me, and me and Lofty will be fine.'

'You will.'

'Zo?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't be.'

'No I am because without you I'd be in a state right now.'

'Well, that's just what you do when you love someone, you fix them.'

A smile rose on Max's face, 'do you mean that?'

'Well it's the truth, that is what you do when you love someone'

'that's the first time you've said you love me.'

'Ah Max, of course I love you' she said as he pulled her into an intense kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **So this is the last chapter I've planned for this short story, but if you want me to carry it on, let me know. I do have some rough ideas a convo between Robyn and Lofty, and Robyn and Max and maybe one with Zoe. But you guys let me know what you want. Please Review. Lolly xx**

After their intimate moment, they both remained in silence. Max sat in the chair and Zoe was now sat on his lap.

'So what am I going to do?'

'We are going to go and find Lofty and talk to him together and everything will be okay.'

'Okay, thank you.' He smiled

Zoe stood up and took Max's hand and together they walked down to the staff room. Max continued as Zoe stopped to find Lofty.

'Lofty a word please.' Zoe called as she was walking alone towards the staff room.

'Zoe, I could do without a lecture.'

'Oh just get in there.' She pushed him into the staff room and locked the door once she was inside.

'Oh , Max.' he said as he saw his friend sat on the sofa

'Yeah.' Zoe said from behind him, 'I'll leave you boys too it.'

'No stay please.' Max said.

'Are you sure?' She mouthed, he nodded in response.

'Look, I know it's complicated.' Lofty stated

'Right, cut the excuses. Be straight with me something you weren't before.'

'Max, it was wrong of me, I know but...'

'Lofty, why didn't you tell me?' Max interrupted.

'I tried but you assumed it was Cathy and I just went with it because, well it was easier.'

'Easier?'

'You're my best friend and I couldn't lose you,' he paused, 'or Robyn.'

'I know, but you've put me a difficult situation.'

'It's not our problem, it's between me and Robyn and I will talk to her.'

'You definitely will.'

'I'm sorry Max.'

'You should be, not a good situation at all!'

'I'll make sure Robyn knows the truth.'

'Good.' Max said standing up.

'Are we still mates?' Lofty questioned

'Of course, but you need to talk to Robyn!' Max ordered.

'Thanks mate.' A smile rose on the boys faces. Zoe smiled as she saw that Max was happier again.

'Right go find Robyn.' Zoe called, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I'll see you both later.' He said leaving.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, thank you for staying. I'm glad it's being sorted now.' He smiled, giving her cheeky kiss.


End file.
